


Traveling Companions

by Sehun_x_Baek



Series: SeBaek Drabble Collection [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/pseuds/Sehun_x_Baek
Summary: "Sorry, can I hold onto you?"Sehun quickly raised his hand to pull out one of his earbuds, "Sorry what was that?"The boy repeated himself, a little more embarrassed this time, "...Is it all right if I hold onto you? I can't reach the bar up there."





	Traveling Companions

Sehun turned the volume up on his phone, trying his best to drown out the loud screeching from the train. Using one hand, he pushed his earbuds deeper into his ears, his other hand clutching onto the bar above him. The train was packed, everyone returning home after work or a long day at school.  

Sehun steadied himself as the train came to a stop, the doors opening as passengers filtered in and out of the car. It became more crammed than before, and bodies squished up against each other as the doors closed again. Sehun was relieved he only had two stops left.

The train started abruptly, rocking the passengers around as they tried to gain their balance. The small person in front of Sehun wasn't able to however, and they suddenly grabbed onto Sehun's jacket to prevent themselves from falling.

Sehun looked down to see a boy around his age still clinging onto him. He only spent a moment analyzing the boy's face before he smiled at him, realizing he was exactly his type. Everything about him was attractive, from the shape of his eyes, to the outline of his mouth.

The boy smiled back at Sehun awkwardly, sending him an apologetic expression, "Sorry, can I hold onto you?"

Sehun quickly raised his hand to pull out one of his earbuds, "Sorry what was that?"

The boy repeated himself, a little more embarrassed this time, "...Is it all right if I hold onto you? I can't reach the bar up there."

"Yeah go ahead." Sehun answered happily.

The boy's smile relaxed into a more comfortable one, and he gripped tightly onto Sehun's jacket. Sehun stared down at his hands, noticing how delicate and slender his fingers were. 

One the train started moving fast again, the loud screeching returned to assault the passenger's ears. Sehun watched the boy raise his free hand to cover one of his ears, trying his best to cope with it.

Sehun grabbed the earbud he had already removed, and held it out to the boy, offering it to him to use. Sehun swore he noticed the boy blush a little as he accepted it, grabbing it and gently pushing it into his ear. Returning his hand to his still exposed ear, he was able to block out the hideous train sound.

Sehun watched as the boy bobbed his head a little to the song, clearly enjoying it.  He smiled, glad that they had similar taste. Once the train came to another halt, the boy lost his balance again, almost falling over. Sehun quickly reacted and grabbed onto the boy's waist, making sure he didn't fall. Smiling again, the boy thanked him.

The train emptied considerably this time, leaving a few seats open. But now that Sehun was connected to the boy by his earbuds, neither one of them bothered moving, not that Sehun wanted to anyway.

The next stop was Sehun's, and he looked out the door at his usual route home as it opened. He hesitated, glancing down at the boy who was spacing out listening to his music. He didn't want to leave him.

The doors closed, and Sehun was suddenly committed to this ride for an unknown amount of time. Getting off after the boy was his only plan.

Stop after stop they continued standing next to each other, the boy's hand still clinging onto him. It wasn't until Sehun finally noticed two empty seats next to each other that he offered for them to sit down together.

The boy happily agreed, and they moved carefully to not pull out the earbuds. They sat quietly together, and Sehun shuffled through a few songs to pick ones he was kind of excited to share with the boy, wondering if he had heard them before.

Sehun turned his head to look at the window, but it wasn't outside he was looking at. He stared at the boy's reflection, admiring his soft face. He really had never seen his equal, and was happy he decided to stay on the train to abuse the opportunity of looking at him for as long as possible.

Gradually the train emptied, until they were some of the only passengers left on board. Sehun stared at the map on the wall near them, trying to guess when the boy would get off. 

Sehun had planned on getting off on the stop after the boy, but soon there was only one stop left until the end of the line. Once the train slowed down, Sehun and the boy stood up together, waiting for the doors to open before they stepped outside.

The boy finally removed his earbud and handed it to him, smiling as he spoke, "Thanks."

"No problem." Sehun answered, taking it from him gently, "...So I have to admit something."

"What?" The boy asked, watching Sehun take out his earbud as well and wind it up to put them away.

"I have no idea where I am. I just wanted to stay on the train with you until you got off."

The boy blinked a few times in surprise before he let out a loud laugh, "I have no idea either, I just wanted to stay with you too!"

"What, really?!" Sehun laughed back.

The boy simply nodded, unable to answer as he continued laughing.

"What's your name?" Sehun eventually asked after both their laughter subsided.

"Baekhyun."

"Sehun." Sehun answered with a smile, reaching out his hand to hold onto Baekhyun's, "Want to go on another ride with me?"

Baekhyun squeezed his hand, still smiling brightly as he nodded again. He followed Sehun as he began walking, making their way to the other train track.

"So, Baekhyun..." Sehun nervously paused, taking a deep breath before he continued, “…Can I get your number?”

Without even hesitating, Baekhyun went to grab his phone out of his pocket, “Yeah, here.”

Sehun took Baekhyun’s phone, simultaneously reaching for his own and handing it to Baekhyun. They added themselves to each other’s contacts, and Baekhyun even took a picture of himself for Sehun to use as his photo. After returning their phones, they both laughed at the contact name they decided to put in.  
  
_Tall Train Poll Sehun_  
  
_Baekhyun your cute travel companion~_ ♡ 'ㅅ'   
  
“Do you ride the train every day after school?” Sehun asked, hoping he’d be able to meet Baekhyun often.

“Yeah, do you?”

Sehun nodded, “I guess I’ll always have a cute traveling companion.”

Baekhyun giggled, “And I guess I’ll always have my own personal tall train poll to hold onto.”  
  
  


————————————————————

 

“I see you.” Sehun smiled, waving his hand as he spoke into his phone.

Baekhyun spun in a circle, looking around him until he also spotted Sehun. Smiling and waving back, he hung up his phone. Sehun came over to him, reaching up to hold onto the handrail above them as the train started moving. Baekhyun instantly latched onto Sehun, grabbing his jacket as he always did. Sehun lowered his hand, holding onto Baekhyun’s waist to make sure he was steady. Once they were stable, Sehun reached for his earbuds hanging around his neck, handing Baekhyun one of them.

Baekhyun took it from him with a smile, noticing they looked different today. A decoration of half a heart was covering the outside of it, and Baekhyun looked over at Sehun’s ear bud, realizing his was decorated with the other half of the heart.

Sehun smirked at him, putting the earbud in his ear as if nothing was different. Baekhyun smirked back, also putting his bud in his ear. Neither one of them said anything about it, and listened to the music together as the train sped along.

Baekhyun was starting to wonder when Sehun was going to ask him out. Although they kept sending each other pretty strong signals, Sehun hadn’t officially asked him to be his boyfriend yet, and Baekhyun was getting a little impatient.

“It’s so cold today.” Baekhyun whined in a overly dramatic voice, scooting closer to Sehun.

Sehun stared down at him in concern, wrapping his arm tighter around him, “You should wear a scarf tomorrow.”

Baekhyun continued pouting, reaching up to pull Sehun’s jacket open. Sehun laughed a little as Baekhyun snuggled his way inside Sehun’s jacket, wrapping the flaps around himself.

“You really are cold.” Sehun laughed again, reaching down to fasten the buttons on his jacket, keeping Baekhyun inside.

Baekhyun nuzzled against him, humming in happiness at Sehun’s warmth. They remained cuddling closely until it was Sehun’s stop, and they both got off together, shuffling out the door and laughing as Baekhyun remained inside his jacket. Once they were outside the door abruptly shut behind them, and they were surrounded by a gust of wind as the train sped of.

Baekhyun shivered a little, whining again, “Sehunieee.”

Sehun smiled, rubbing Baekhyun’s back, “What is it?”

Baekhyun wiggled as he squeezed one of his hands up to reach his face, pointing at his cheeks, “My cheeks are cold.”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun’s cheeks, noticing they were a little rosy from the chill in the air. He leaned his head down, exhaling hot breaths on his cheeks, trying his best to warm them up. Baekhyun smiled happily to himself, watching Sehun’s face. They had never been this close before.

Jutting out his lips into an adorable pout, Baekhyun used his hand to point at his mouth, “My lips are cold too.”

Sehun paused, their faces still close together as he stared at Baekhyun’s lips. He gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. Baekhyun closed his eyes, tilting his chin up more as he tried his best to invite Sehun to kiss him, his hands gripping onto Sehun’s chest as he was still huddled inside Sehun’s jacket.

He could feel Sehun taking in heavy breaths of air, until slowly his lips were met with the warmth of Sehun’s. Baekhyun gripped onto Sehun tighter, standing up on his tip toes to deepen the kiss. Cherishing the feeling, Baekhyun kept Sehun close to him, not relenting his tight grip on his shirt. Their entire bodies filled with warmth, a tingling happiness bubbling up inside them.

As they broke away, Baekhyun noticed Sehun’s cheeks were also rosy, but he figured it wasn’t from the cold. He could tell by the look in Sehun’s eyes, he was feeling a little nervous. 

“There, now go ahead and ask me.”

“Ask you what?” Sehun asked curiously, his voice a little stiff with nerves.

Baekhyun sighed, realizing he was really going to have to drag the words out of Sehun, “You want to be boyfriends right? Why haven’t you asked me yet?”

Sehun took a deep breath, an uncomfortable look on his face, “…Sorry Baekhyun…I was just so nervous…”

Baekhyun shook his head, pouting his lips again, “You’d think I gave you enough good signs by now.”

Sehun smiled, staring at Baekhyun for a moment before responding, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Baekhyun also smiled, stepping up on his tip toes again to give Sehun a quick peck, “Yes, now ask me to go out somewhere.”

Sehun laughed, squeezing Baekhyun in his arms, “Want to get something to eat?”

Baekhyun giggled, staring into Sehun’s eyes affectionately, “I’d love to.”


End file.
